equestria_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Equestria Girls Wiki
Welcome to the Equestria Girls Wiki This is the Equestria Girls wiki, where all information about the movie will go. Equestria Girls is a movie coming out June 16th, presented by Hasbro Studios. When Twilight Sparkle steps through a magic mirror, she is transported, along with her fellow companion Spike, to an alternate world where she is transformed into a human and must survive high school. Twilight must do this in order to retrieve the crown of magic, which was worn by Twilight in FIM pt. 1 & 2 and was stolen by an unknown person. Full Summary: Following the events of "Magical Mystery Cure", Twilight Sparkle is still fretting about her recent coronation to a Princess as she and her Ponyville friends travel to the Crystal Empire for a royal summit with Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. There, Sunset Shimmer, a former and bitter student of Princess Celestia, appears through a magic mirror and steals Twilight's crown, one of the Elements of Harmony. In the tussle, the crown falls through the mirror and Sunset follows it through. Princess Celestia informs Twilight and her friends that the mirror leads to a different world, and that Twilight alone must cross over to retrieve it before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony will no longer protect Equestria. Twilight enters the mirror, with Spike, her dragon assistant, jumping in after her. On the other side, Twilight and Spike themselves transformed into a teenage human girl and dog, respectively, outside of a large school building in an alternate world inhabited by humans. Twilight struggles to adjust to her new body and surroundings, but recognizes several human students resembling her Ponyville friends and sharing their same names: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. She quickly befriends them, helping to bridge the animosity that Sunset Shimmer had created between them in the years prior to Twilight's arrival. Meanwhile, Twilight discovers that Fluttershy had found the crown and turned it over to the school principal, a human Celestia, much to the annoyance of Sunset, who wants to use the crown for its magical properties. Twilight decides she must win the crown by competing with Sunset to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, who has won it nearly uncontested for the last three years due to her coercion of the student body. Aided by two other students, human versions of Snips and Snails, Sunset tries sabotaging Twilight's chances by releasing humiliating videos of Twilight behaving like a pony, and later framing her for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium. However, Twilight's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, help to counter these ploys and improve Twilight's popularity among the students, while also correcting the damage between the various social groups within the school that Sunset had caused. At the formal, Twilight is named the Fall Formal Princess and given the crown, but Sunset steals it. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and uses her newfound powers to brainwash much of the student body into becoming her army with which to invade Equestria. However, Twilight is able to evoke the Elements' magical powers through her friendship with the others, temporarily giving the six pony-like attributes and reverting Sunset and the rest of the students to normal. Sunset becomes repentant, and Twilight asks her friends to become Sunset's new friends. After the formal, Twilight and Spike say their goodbyes and return to Equestria with the crown, transforming back to their original forms on arrival. Twilight is relieved to be back with her old friends in her original body, and feels more capable of her royal duties. And no, I did not steal it from Wikipedia XD :) What it is About I will be talking about the upcoming movie, Equestria Girls. I know, I couldn't believe it either when I first saw the trailer. But after a while, I slowly became a little bit excited to see it. Twilight in human form sounded kind of good to me. Now, I know that other people (bronies) have been outraged about this, but I leave my emotions out and look at it like just a movie-one that I'm sort of anticipating. I don't mean to make a long speech, but EG doesn't look all that bad. It's just something to entertain me, as this summer ahead looks to be very, very dull. So a movie-even a pony one-sounds exciting and a break from the boredom. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse